1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector with improved arrangement of plurality of contacts terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card edge connector is usually assembled on a mother board and then engages with a daughter board for interconnecting between the two boards. U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,254 issued to Korsunsky on Oct. 30, 2001, discloses a card edge connector having an insulative housing and a plurality of blanking contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines an inserting slot for receiving the daughter board. Each of the contacts includes a retaining portion retained in the sidewall, a contacting portion extending into the inserting slot from one end of the retaining portion for contacting with the daughter board and a soldering tail extending outwards to the insulative housing from another end of the retaining portion for connecting with and extending through the mother board. The contacting portions of the contacts are arranged in two rows in a width direction of the sidewall, respectively being received in two sidewalls disposed at both sides of the inserting slot. The soldering tails are arranged in three rows in the width direction.
However, the blanking contact is cut from a metal plate and shows a flat shape, thereby occupying more space in the width direction and generating more metal off-cuts after making the blanking contact. So the making process of the blanking contacts doesn't accord with the present technology trend of cost down.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector are desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.